A Succubus and a Meta-human
by spearcell96
Summary: Two young men who gains powers by luck are by a twist of fate sent to a school they never dream could be real! But they soon learn their not the only once who came to this place. Rated-T for now. May turn into M later on
1. Chapter 1 Youkai Academy

**Disclaimer: I ****own Static Shock, Rosario+Vampire or any of the DC characters I'm using.**

* * *

Everything was very quiet in the ethereal train station, but a 15 year old Virgil Hawkins didn't mind too much. More accurately, he had enough to think about that he hardly noticed. And so Virgil sat there in thought and relaxed in the misty, vast, whiteness of the station, waiting for his bus to a come as he was told it would meet him here. But the same thought kept popping in his head over and over again.

"How in the world did I get myself into this predicament again?" Virgil mumble to himself thinking back to why he was here.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Virgil's dad Robert Hawkins had ask him and his sister to meet him in the ketches, wanting to talk._

_"So Pop, what this all about?" Sharon Hawkins ask as their old man pace back in front around the table they were sitting at as if thinking of how best to begin._

_"Okay kid's, I don't know how to say this but I've just accepted to have Virgil go to a private school in Japan..." the moment the words left his mouth everything went quite, the silence in the room was deafening as Robert looked at his two kid's who looked like they were frozen in place. Virgil and Sharon blinked several times as though they didn't believe what he had just said and no one could really fault them for it. Robert was waiting for the explosion that would erupt pretty soon. He didn't have to wait long._

_"SAY WHAT!?" they yell at the same time as he sigh._

_"Look a few weeks ago I met this really creepy man at the youth center, he told me that he work for a foreign school and was looking for two students to enter in his exchange program and was holding a contest, remember that essay I had you do?" __Robert ask, Virgil raise an eye brow at finding this out, (Yeah I remember that essay, it was one of the weirdest Essay I had done in my life.) Virgil thought, the Essay had ask him to write in him own words about the relationship Monster and human's would have if the two coexist together in one world.  
_

_"Well that had been for the __exchange program and your essay won one of the slots." __Robert stated with a smile and Virgil's eyes look like they were about to pop out of his head at any moment.  
_

_"Wait a minute! Why didn't you enter me then!" __Sharon cried as she would have love to go over sea, and her dad groan.  
_

_"The deadline was in three days, and you were out of town with your friends at the time." Robert told her and Sharon's face fell at hearing that.  
_

_"Fine, if you want to go, take my slot because I'm not going!" Virgil stated not wanting to leave Dakota, not when Bang baby's were still running around and his best friend had just gotten his new powers and as such Virgil was really looking forward to working together with Richie or as he like to be called __now, Gear. __Robert sigh before giving his son a hard look._

_"Look Virgil, I know you don't want to go so far from home, but this is too good a opportunity for you! I'm sorry son but your going, so start packing your bags, you leave in four days." Virgil's and Sharon's mouth just fell open and they stare at him in shock, from the tone Robert use they knew his decision was finally._

_FLASHBACK END_

* * *

And that how it happen, Virgil was now heading off to some place call Youkai Academy, (_Name just as weird as the damn essay!_) Virgil mutter in his mind, speaking of said essay, had he known that, that essay would get him into this he would have done it half ass!

"You Virgil Hawkins?" a voice call out, looking up Virgil's eye's twitch at seeing a massive school bus standing in front of him (_How the hell did I miss a loud ass school bus pulling up on me!?_) running his hand through his thick dreadlocks, Virgil finally spoke.

"Um Yeah that me. You the bus for Youkai Academy?" Virgil ask as the man grinned and for the first time Virgil notice his eye's were glowing... What the hell!?

"Yep, hop on in kid your the last stop, it too Youkai Academy now." he replied lighting a cigar as Virgil got up and walk on to the bus holding a normal duffel bag. Heading for the seat and away from the creepiest bus driver he'd ever seen. Virgil spotted only two other people on the bus, a teenage boy with a brown-haired and brown-eye's who was wearing the same school uniform as him and another boy this time a look to be Hispanic with short black hair and brown eyes. He also wearing the school uniform.

"Oh! Hello!" Virgil greeted, taking the seat opposite of the Hispanic boy as the bus got moving.

"Sup bro, name Jaime Reyes, and this guy is Aono Tsukune." Jaime said pointing to the boy behind him who wave at Virgil.

"Nice to meet you, I guess we're all be first year students together, so are you a exchange student from the US too?" Tsukune ask, Virgil for a moment was confuse when he said first year students then remember that most schools in japan have three year term's so he was basically a freshmen again? Damn it!

"Yeah I am, then Jaime here must be the other US student then." Virgil said looking at Jamie who nodded back, but then began grinning widely.

"Yeah and I can't wait to see what our new school is going to be like. This is going to be the best high school experience ever!" Jaime exclaimed getting a chuckle out of Virgil and Tsukune as the bus went into a tunnel that bored through a mountain.

* * *

"The again..." Jaime mumble as the three boy's stood there standing in front of a weird scarecrow with a pumpkin head. A simple wooden sign hanging from it read, 'Youkai Academy.'

"I have been known to be wrong." Jaime added as they look at a large building that looked a lot more like some sort of strange mansion as opposed to a high school.

"I guess the worlds creepiest bus driver wasn't joking when he said: Youkai Academy can be a veery scary place." Virgil said ain a mock tone of the bus driver as Tsukune sigh and step forward.

"Well, waiting here not going to get us anywhere, so let start walking." Tsukune told them as they headed down the road to what they assumed would be their home for the next three years. They found a lot of things off about this place like the weather. Just before coming into the tunnel it had been sunny without a cloud in the sky. Now it was completely overcast and even looked like it was about to rain. Virgil for one found this off as he had seen weather change quickly before, but such a radical and complete change from one side of a tunnel to the other? It seemed down right unnatural. And speaking of unnatural…

"Who in their right mind builds a High School by a whole bunch of cemeteries?" Jaime mumble as he looked over to see another series of tombstones and unburdened human skulls.

"No kidding and why are there skulls just lying there?" Tsukune gulp feeling a bit freak out at what he was seeing.

"This feels like we walk right into some cheesy horror movie!" Virgil said adding in his own two cents as all three were on guard now, they were only walking for five minute when "Get out of the way!" A girl's voice shouted! The three to turn around and see saw a girl riding a bike at an insane speed before it seemingly hop off the found and "This is going to hurt." slammed into Tsukune as that very line left his lips sending him and girl crashing into the ground as Virgil and Jaime sweat at the sight before them.

"Is~is he still alive?" Virgil ask but was relief to see Tsukune started to get up, he reached out and touched something soft and smooth. Tsukune then looked up to see a beautiful young girl with pink hair and green eyes.

She was wearing a school uniform like his and a red skirt, she also had on a strange choker. It had a chain with two large links connected to two small strings of beads. At the end of the chain was a large silver cross that had a red jem in the center.

"I'm sorry. I just got a little dizzy from my anemia, are you okay?" the girl said, still blurry eyed and Tsukune gasp at realizing how cute she was.

"Oh Tsukune? Hand, your hand." Jaime said speaking up and blink at the two almost forgetting they were even there then remember that where his hand was jump seem to be blow away by this, (_What the hell!?_) Virgil and Jaime thought at seeing blood come bursting out of his nose.

"Oh no blood!" she gasp believe she was the cause and pulling out a handkerchief but seem to dazed again and fell onto Tsukune chest who hadn't a clue as to what was going though Virgil and Jaime thought he was lucky as hell at being close to a girl that cute.

"The scent of blood, I lose control when I smell that scent." she said softly getting closer and closer to Tsukune Virgil and Jaime own face were beat red as they thought she was about to kiss him.

"I'm sorry but... it's just cuz... I'm a Vampire!" and with that she bit him on the neck a look, of disbelief out of Virgil and Jaime whose jaw drop to the ground (_VAMPAIRE!_) Tsukune yell in his mind then felt a his blood actually being suck out causing him to jump to his feet.

"GYAAAA! My blood's been suck! Out of nowhere I had my blood sucked!?" Virgil did his best not to bust out laughing at Tsukune running around like a chicken with it head cut off as Jaime try to calm him down, the girl gasp having return back to normal and saw what she did.

"I'm sorry, U'm Moka Akashiya and although I look like this I'm a vampire." she said finally giving them a name a and stop what he was doing to look at her in shock.

"VAMPIREEE! You mean like blood sucking monsters that hate crosses and garlic!?" Tsukune exclaimed but she seem to blush and look away.

"Yes, thank you so much for the treat, your blood is sooo yummy!" Tsukune and even Jaime chuckle nervously at her word as Virgil just stare at the girl (_You have got to be kidding me, this girl thinks she a Vampire?_) Virgil thought feeling like this was going to be a long first day.

"So do you guys hate Vampire?" Moka ask looking down as she was wheeling her bike along as the four made their way to the school campus.

"No not really it just we never really met with a Vampire before so it a bit of a surprise to see one in real life. right guys?" Tsukune said turning to his two friends with a look that said please go along with it for now.

"Yeah, it not like your a bad person just because your a Vampire." Virgil said with a shrug as Jaime spoke.

"Same here, beside I always wanted to meet a real one." Jaime threw in, that was a bit of a lie but if they were playing a long with this girl fantasy then it was okay, Moka pretty much glowed at hearing all of this.

"I'm so glad to hear that, If you guy really don't mind me then please be my friends." Moka requested, Virgil had to laughed, this was all just so weird it was funny.

"Sure we don't mind, I'm Virgil Hawkins by the way." Virgil said with a smile.

"And you can call me Jaime Reyes." Jaime said speaking up next.

"And I'm Aono Tsukune." Tsukune ended as Moka stare at Virgil and Jaime and this was like the first time she got a really good look at them.

"Virgil... Jaime... with names like those and your looks. You guys aren't from Japan are you?" Moka ask and they nodded.

"Yeah, me and Jaime here are from the united states of America. Is that alright?" Virgil ask knowing some people from other country didn't get long with outsiders.

"No it fine I'm just surprise, this is the first I've ever seen an American. I hope we get along well." Moka stated and for some reason she seem to almost be shining from just a smile that it nearly blind them.

"Hey bro, if this school has girls like this then maybe this really will turn into the best high school experience ever!" Virgil whispered to Jaime who nodded with a grin.

* * *

Meanwhile at the chairman's office the bus driver walk into see his brother. The office was a large, dark room, the only light was coming from candles that lined the walls on either side of him and all around the room were cabinets covered with skulls.

"Ah your back brother, so how did it go?" the headmaster of Yōkai Academy ask sitting at his desk, he was hunched over and wearing white robes.

"Better then we could have hope, I got two like you ask and somehow I get the feeling their not normal." bus driver lighting up a cigar.

"Really? Goooood. I been dying to see just what these so called meta-humans are capable of." the headmaster said with a malicious smile as the bus drive smirk.

"So do I... though I'm not sure that they are, it just a hunch. Oh and don't worry about the gate, I've already close it but that doesn't mean it was the only one." bus driver told him as the headmaster nodded.

"Good, for now just keep in eye out in case anymore open, we don't need any of those meta-humans wondering here by chance and I'll keep up on my end of trying to find out how this worm hole open up in the first place." the headmaster replied, his brother just chuckle and walk out, (_So a human and possibly two meta-humans are in roll this year... this in certainly going to be interesting._) he thought as his laughter full the office.

* * *

The opening ceremony had ended and Virgil, Jaime, and Tsukune had enter the home room class room waiting for their teacher to come in, though Virgil was at the moment looking at the sun through a window next to him while holding his left hand under the school desk he was sitting at as it kept twitching with sparks popping out every few seconds.

"Sun-spots... FUCK! That ain't good." Virgil mumble quietly already feeling his power going a little nuts and hope that it remain at a level where he could keep it under control until the day ended.

"Hello and welcome everyone to Youkai Academy!" a female voice spoke out as Virgil look up to see an attractive older woman in glasses and tight colorful clothing entered the room. She had short blonde hair with cat… ears and… a tail? "Huh?"_  
_

"I am your home room teacher Shizuka Nekonome. I think you all already know this, but this is a school built for the sake of monsters to attend!" Virgil, Jaime, and Tsukune actually began paying attention at hearing that. (_What did she just say?_) Virgil thought glancing around the room to see everyone else take it in stride though thankfully Jaime and Tsukune seen to be just as unease as him.

"Now as you all know the earth has already come under the control of the humans! In order for us monsters to continue to survive, we have no choice but to continue to peacefully coexist with the humans. At this academy, you will be studying, 'How to coexist with humans!"

Once more Virgil glanced around the room to see the reaction of the other students. Some of them were nodding; most were just listening with varying degrees of attention. None of them were acting as though their teacher had gone insane. They were acting as though what she was saying was not unexpected and Virgil, (_Dad where the hell did you send me?_) he thought with his eye twitching.

"So for that reason," she continued. "As a school rule you will all live your lives at this academy in human form! Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human! This is the foundation of coexistence. You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your, 'true form' understand?!"

"Hey teacher," a student sitting in front of him called out. "Wouldn't it be better for us to eat up those puny humans? And in the case of beautiful girls, better to molest them?"

Now Virgil had heard some pretty mess up things from student's before but how could anyone say that with a straight face was beyond him but this guy was clearly dangerous, something Virgil was sure Tsukune agreed with if the fear on his face was anything to go by.

"Are you local ese! There no way any of us is doing that!" Jaime shouted at the brawny blonde kid who glare back at him.

"Your one of those American _exchange_ students I heard about right, mind your own business before you get hurt!" the boy growl and for once Jaime was temped to use one of his more lethal abilities, Virgil was about to step in, if his eye's hadn't wide at feeling a abnormally powerful surge of energy raising in him and shot up out of his seat.

"I'm sorry teacher but I got to be to the bath room!" Virgil said quickly dashing out of the room before she could say okay but her normally close eye's open for just a bit as she watch him run.

Out in the hall way Virgil was in a mad dash to the exit, trying to get out of the school as quick as possible when he ran into a girl and crash on to the floor with her, she had long blonde hair which she kept in a ponytail and has two lines shaved across her temples. She was also wearing an excessive amount of makeup, including purple lipstick, and has multiple earrings, one of which is a safety pin.

"Watch where your going!" she yell about to push him off her but Virgil had already gotten to her feet and pull her along.

"I'msosorry!ButI'minarealrushrightnow!" Virgil said in hysteric to the point that it was nothing more than jumbled words as he quickly dust her off and ran away.

"Okay… I didn't understand a single word he just said but I'll take his word for it," she said, scratching the side of her face and looking mystified.

Outside the school building Virgil had already may it to the forest and if he wasn't in such a rush he might have wonder why there was such a thing so close to the school when he reach the lake.

"Great I'm here and- 'BZZZZD!' AND GOT DAMN IT!" Virgil roared as electricity thunder out of him in a larger flash of lighting! For a full five minute Virgil was force to release the overcharge since he got here before the light finally die down and he fell face first into the ground unable to move... then pass out.

* * *

Back at the school class had let out and Tsukune who would have normally been happy about Moka holding his arm had a nervous smile at all the death threats he was heard over everyone's jealously at him having Moka attention though for some reason she seem blissfully unaware of this.

"Boy do I wish Virgil and Jaime was still here." Tsukune whisper, Virgil had yet to come back after he ran off and Jaime had to stay behind because the teacher wanted him for something.

"Hmmm, My aren't you a cute young thing." a voice said in front of them, looking a head Tsukune gasp at seeing the one who said to just kill the human and molest the girl.

"You are called Moka Akashiya are you not!?" he said winking at Moka with what he thought of as a winning smile but it really was just creeping her out.

"I am your classmate Saizou Komiya! Salutations!"Saizou stated with a smirk then to her horror pick up Tsukune by the collar in the air.

"By the way why is a beautiful lady like yourself associating with a guy like this?" Saizou ask getting closer to Moka's face but his eye's wear clearly on her breast.

"She hanging out with him because they are friends, now you mind putting him down amigo." Jaime said walking up to them as everyone in the hall stop what they were doing to see what would happen.

"Damn American, I told you to mind your own business!" Saizou roared tossing Tsukune at Jaime at top speed, Tsukune scream his head up before slamming into Jaime only for the Hispanic to catch him with his right hand and sit him down gently and Moka ran over to them much to Saizou's dismay.

"Whoa! Not bad for a little shrimp." Saizou said scowling at how easily he held Tsukune but then take notice of the blue armor like skin now covering his right hand up to his elbow.

"Is that a peak at your true form?" he ask.

"Your one to take, what up with the veins on your hand? Spend to much time whacking off?" Jaime comment and nearly everyone started laughing at Saizou who grew a tick mark on his face. Tsukune on the other hand was focus on something else, (_True form? So Jaime really is a monster? Then what about Virgil._) Tsukune thought and began to wonder if he was the only one in this school that was human.

"You bastard, your so dead!" Saizou snarl as his hands grew claws and Jaime tense himself ready to take this guy on.

* * *

Mean while, back outside Virgil was coming too but couldn't move just yet, though he felt the feeling coming back to his body, (_At least the ground is nice and soft... wait what?_) Virgil thought as his eye's snap wide open and saw a pair of startling lavender eyes staring back at him as a huge smile came to her face.

"Yahoo, your a wake! You were out so long I was starting to worry!" she exclaimed as Virgil face with bright red a realizing his head was in her lap there by giving him a great view of her chest which had the most massive breasts he'd every seen!

"I'm Kurono Kurumu and it's very nice to meet youuuu!" she said and to Virgil it was clearly she was way to hyper but at the moment he couldn't think on that his eye just kept twitching at the fact he couldn't take them off her chest and said the three words he thought best to describe this situation.

"What... The... Hell..."

* * *

To be continue.

The first chapter is done, glad I was able to get this out. Put a lot of work into it so tell me what you think.

_**Review**_


	2. Chapter 2 True form

**Disclaimer: I ****own Static Shock, Rosario+Vampire or any of the DC characters I'm using.**

* * *

Back at the school at the school the tension was building between Saizou and Jaime as his left arm started to get bigger and more deform, in response to this the blue armor like skin of his right arm.

"Look pal, all I want is Moka! You and that punk walk away right now and neither of you have to get hurt!" Saizou stated, Moka hearing this hid behind Tsukune out of fear while said person was shaking a bit at realizing that without a doubt he was in a school full of monsters! Jaime on the other hand just roll his eyes.

"No way! Beside It doesn't take a genius to see just what you want to do to her." Jaime rebuttal, the least part was said with a look of disgust, something Saizou must have notice, as he started chuckling.

"Yeah so what? Isn't that what girl's... ARE MADE FOR!" Saizou howl his left arm turning into a huge grotesque claw arm and jump at Jaime who dash forward and duck under the over shot attack! Everybody gasp at what they saw, Jaime was in the safe zone having cleared Saizou's attack, but Saizou was currently looking down at what seem to be a blue machine cannon coming out of Jaime's arm being pointed at his face! ~W_hy are you holding back, we should kill him now so there is no trouble later on..._~ a voice spoke in his head but Jaime didn't pay it any mind.

"A cannon! What the hell kind of monster are you!?" Saizou exclaimed sweat dropping and hoping he wouldn't just blow his head off right here and now.

"One that going to be piss off if you go after his friends again." Jaime said evenly trying to sound tough, back in class when he had heard this place was for monsters he thought it was a joke at first but when every but him seem to be following along he got worry and had his Scarab do a scan of all the student and was shock at none of them being human at all! If this school was indeed full of guys like this then he needed to play the part of a tough guy until he could think of what to do next.

"Now now students, you know your not suppose to be showing your true form." a person said as the two heard foot step coming their way, looking to the right a woman walk in with light brown hair and circular glasses over her eyes, she was in a white v-neck shirt with a wide collar that reveals some of her cleavage and a dark skirt.

"This is none of your business teacher! So get the fuck-" Saizou stop his sentence at seeing a cold glowing glare in her eyes as his gave him a dark grin.

"And students should please be more respectfully to their teacher's or _bad_ things could end up happening to them." she stated with an evil expression that promise lots and lots of pain is he didn't listen to her, Saizou finch at the clear threat that was made and turn his hand back to normal then back away from Jaime who stood up.

"Yes... Ririko-sensei, I'm... sorry for making... a fuss." his words were clearly force out of his mouth, Ririko however just blink at him happily that he under who had the most power between them.

"Oh that fine, well you best be on your way." she said, nodding Saizou cast a glare back a Jaime and Tsukune before walking away.

"Now that enough everybody, the show over so go back to what you were doing." Ririko called out as the students quickly did as they were told. Jaime sigh in happiness that a teacher had step in before a fight really did break out.

"Well that was a relief, right Tsuk- huh?" he gasp a little at feeling his right arm being pull up as Ririko take a closer look at it, (_Crap I forgot to turn it back to normal!_) Jaime cry in his mind.

"I've never seen a monster who could make a mechanical cannon from his body parts before, what kind of monster are you?" Ririko ask tapping the metal on his cannon, (_Damn it, what am I suppose to say? I can say a beetle monster cause there might be such a thing and if she knows I'm lying, I'll be screw!_) Jaime thought trying to quickly come up with something.

"I'm- I'm- I'm a Reach!" Jaime quickly said unable to think of anything else, Ririko blink a few time at his answer then raise an eye brow, (_Reach... Never heard of that, it must be one of the rare breeds._) Ririko thought leaning in closer to Jaime with a smile.

"Interesting, I'd like to know more about what a Reach is. Why don't you come to my classroom after school? Maybe I'll even give you some... private lessons in math." she offer to him seductively while tickling his chin, Jaime gave her a very nervous smile and gulp as his arm turn back to normal.

"No thanks, I've got an assignment to do from Miss Nekonome." Jaime said and she pouted at hearing this.

"That too bad, maybe next then." Ririko said patting him on the shoulder and walk away. Jaime let out a breath he hadn't notice he was holding in.

"Thank goodness Ririko-sensei show up when she did." Moka moan but Tsukune was shaking a little bit, (_This is what monster's are like, Jaime is a monster and even Virgil might be one?_) Tsukune had bit his lip a little as the realization- of this sit in.

"I- I got to go!" Tsukune yell running off much to Moka and Jaime's surprise.

"Wait Tsukune!" Moka shout running after him, Jaime just stay where he was at blinking in confusion as to what just happen.

"I'd really like to go after them, but I can't." Jaime mumble to himself, he hadn't been lying when he said Miss Nekonome assignment to take care of and take out a photo showing a girl with blue hair.

"I hope nothing happen to them while I'm looking for this girl." he mutter before heading the other way.

* * *

Outside with Virgil and Kurume, the former felt his hand twitch as feeling finally return to his body and he sit up but was still red in the face from being in Kurum's lap for so long.

"Looks like I can move again." Virgil said shakily getting to his feet as Kurumu stood up as well, it was at that point Virgil began wonder two things, how had she found him and how long had he been out.

"Um Kurumu, how did you find me here?" Virgil ask she smile in return.

"Well class was boring so I told the teacher that I had to go to the rest room and was wondering the hall for a bit when I saw a flash of lighting blast into the air." Kurumu said and Virgil blink, a bit taken back at how ease she just admitted to skipping class.

"So curious and knowing it was bound to be more fun then my boring old class I went outside to find out what was going on and found you past out around a whole bunch of burned trees." Kurumu stated, Virgil nodded as that had made sense, (_I guess someone was bound to notice that no matter where I went._) Virgil thought biting his thumb as he try to think of a way to get her to stay quite when another thought hit him.

"Hey if what you is true, then why didn't take me to the infirmary?" Virgil ask and Kurumu actually look at him as if he was stupid or something.

"But if I did that, then I would have had to return to class, waiting for you to wake up was better because you were out for the whole school day and I didn't have to go to any of my classes." She replied with a happy smile and Virgil once again sweat drop at how easily she could say something like that with a straight face... and she was smiling as well.

"You're an odd one, aren't you?" Virgil ask but it was more of statement then question, Kurumu just smirk before wrapping an arm over his.

"A little bit, but come on let's check out the club broad that will be showing the opening a club's coming up soon!" she said energetically pulling him a long before Virgil could even reply.

It hadn't taken long before they found the club broad but as they were looking at it Virgil notice a lot of guy's ogling Kurumu and praising her beauty, this was something Virgil could tell she notice and it was clearly a boost to her ego as with a every comment she proudly and smiled happily though Virgil's was ready for the next thing he heard.

"Hey is that one of the American exchange students?" one girl said looking their way.

"Yeah we got quite a few of them this year from what I heard." another said.

"He's kind of hot! I like the dreadlocks..." the girl from before said nearly causing him to fall over.

"Yeah the dark skin on him looks good as well." a new girl spoke up.

"Hey I wonder what kind of monster is he?" another one added.

"I'd be nice if it looks as good as he does on the outside." one of the girl's from before said and by now Virgil face was red as can be from the huge blush he had going on, (_You have got to be kidding me, I barely got girl's to notice me before and now this!?_) Virgil exclaimed feeling a bit overwhelm but Kurumu was liking what she was hearing very much.

"Hey Virgil let go get something to eat." Kurumu spoke still holding his arm and pressing her breast to him as Virgil pulled at the collar of shirt feeling a little bit hot in here.

"Maybe later, I got to go find my friends." Virgil said trying to pull his arm free but she held on to it even tighter then before.

"But wouldn't you rather hang out with me?" Kurumu whispered seductively in his ear placing a hand on his face and turning it to her as her eye's flash into his, but Virgil just raise an eye brow at her.

"Like I said maybe later." Virgil replied once more trying to free his arm, Kurumu looked cross at his reaction and made sure his face was still facing him and her eye's out right glowed into Virgil's but this just change his blushed expression to a weird out one.

"What are you doing... and why are your eye's doing that?" Virgil ask arching an eyebrow quizzically at her and forcefully backing away from her now, Kurumu blink in shock at him being so unaffected by her charm.

"You're immune..." she murmured as Virgil take a step back not understanding what she was talking about but felt that something was going on over his head.

"I'm not sure what you're going on about but I got to get going, see ya later." Virgil said backing away before turning around and walking off, Kurumu just watch him go with wide eye's.

"My powers don't work on him huh, now that I think about it... I never ask him his name!" Kurumu mutter looking in the air and wondering why that never came up for her to ask.

* * *

"There you are, Tsukune!" Moka exclaimed running up to her friend who she had been looking for the past two hours, he was sitting on the ground next to the back door of the school with packing bags by his side and looking like someone had just kill his dog.

"What's wrong, Tsukune?" she asked worried but he hadn't answer her just yet only looking at the piece of paper in his hand.

"What that?" she ask gently taking the paper slip from him and gasp at what she read.

"A withdraw notice! Tsukune are you trying to leave?" Moka cried as he finally look up at her looking like he was beaten by the world.

"Moka, I don't think I belong here." Tsukune said as the girl look at him not understanding at all,

"But why?" she asked, Tsukune with a sigh got on his feet and dusted himself off.

"I think it's best I go to a human school... even if it means being held back." Tsukune answer.

"Are you out of your mind!" Moka practically screamed startling Tsukune by her reaction.

"Moka... what are you-" She cut him off be for he could finish.

"You know... I... I actually went to a human school up through middle school." Moka admitted surprising Tsukune.

"I was isolated... none of those humans believed in monsters, so I started thinking I was weird. That I was different from everyone, that it'd be better if I wasn't there."

"I even thought I should just disappeared all together. It was sooo tough..." hearing all of this Tsukune could understand where she was coming from

"But you said I you'd be my friend even after finding out what I was. You, Virgil and Jaime are the first people I've ever been able to come friends!" Moka said looking a way with pure happiness in her eye's.

But Moka... It should be fine for me to leave then." Tsukune spoke as she turn to him with a stunned at hearing he was still leaving, _(I should at least tell her the truth, she deserves that much._) Tsukune thought looking Moka in the eye's.

"Because I am a human as well." Tsukune stated and Moka gasped at Tsukune's confession, picking up his bags he gave her an unease smile.

"But you'll be okay, because Jaime is a monster and I'm sure Virgil is too... So you won't be alone." Tsukune said walking past her but Moka was frozen in place still unable to believe a human was here at this school. Looking back with a sad expression Tsukune said one last thing.

"I'm sorry, Moka. But goodbye." he whispered, then walk away.

* * *

On the other side of the school Virgil had kept wondering around and had yet to catch site of any of his friends, leaning against a locker he let out a groan at having no idea where to look and decide to rest for a moment while watching the students walk by.

"Hey when the clubs open up which one are you going to join?" Virgil heard one of the student's ask another, with nothing else to do Virgil listen in half heartily.

"Don't know yet but did you hear, that Tsukune kid had his bags pack, looks like he's going to withdraw." Virgil's head snapped to them at hearing that and giving them his full attention not.

"Really? Wasn't Moka very clingy to that guy too, think with him gone Saizou gonna try and make a move on her now?" his friend ask causing Virgil to arch an eyebrow.

"Saizou, who the heck is that? And why would Tsukune suddenly withdraw from school?" Virgil mutter to himself.

"No way! You saw what that unknown monster Jaime could do. He'd be kill!" was the replied from his friend and Virgil did his best not to groan at realizing Jaime was indeed a monster.

"Yeah but word has it Nekonome-sensei gave him in assignment that will be keeping him busy for a while, so Moka's pretty much on her own." he told him.

"Damn, that mean Saizou might go after her. 'sigh' that too bad, she seem like such a nice girl and that guy suppose to be a real woman molester..." Virgil jump at that one, (_Woman molester! What kind of asshole is-! Wait a minute, wasn't the prick from home room the same way!?_) as this realization sink in so did that fact that Moka was in danger!

"Hey where is he now!" Virgil yell running up to the who were a bit surprise at seeing him.

"Huh?"

"Saizou! Where is Saizou now!?" Virgil snapped while trying to calm down however he hadn't notice the electricity wrapping around his body scaring the two a little.

"Last I saw of him he was heading for the graveyard on the other side of the school!" he quickly said and Virgil dash on leaving the two behind.

"Wasn't that another one of the American exchange students? What is up with those weird ass monster's?" he mutter as that had been the first time he'd seen someone who could do that.

* * *

As this was going on Tsukune stood in front of the bus with the creepy bus driver staring him down.

"HEHE... so you're running away after all? Out of the three, I thought you would be the one two do so." he said waving for Tsukune to come in.

"That is fine sonny boy, if you have no regrets, come aboard..." Tsukune just stay where he was as he thought over his decision to leave and wonder if it was truly what he wanted.

Sitting under a dead tree in the crematory Moka let out a sad sigh as she replay what happen with Tsukune over and over in her head unable to believe Tsukune was a human the whole time and had withdraw. It also didn't help that she couldn't find Jaime or Virgil either to talk to about it, (_Maybe, I'm just meant to be alone._) Moka thought as tear's fall down her face but then notice a shadow over take her.

"Umm don't cried, Saizou's where to make everything better." Moka gasp at hearing this voice, looming over her was none other than Saizou who had a very disgusting grin on his face, (_She's alone, perfect! After I have some fun with her I'll just make Moka tell those punk's she doesn't want to be friend's with them anymore!_) Saizou thought as his grin became more twisted.

"Sai- Saizou...?" Moka said slowly backing away, and then his teeth started grinding, as his body began to shift and expand, growing _larger_, more muscular, his school uniform ripping apart, revealing a powerful torso, which began to gradually turn grey, as his arms and legs doubled in width, fangs pop out of his mouth and so did a long tongue.

"No, please no..." Moka cried as Saizou grabbed her as his t slid out his mouth and ran over Moka's face leaving a trail of drool.

"Oh I'm so going to enjoy this! And afterward I'll make sure you tell those other punks off..." Saizou said with a sicking grin as tears fell down her face, (_Please someone, Tsukune, Jaime, Virgil! Anyone! Help me!_) Moka scream in her mind as Saizou pull her closer to him.

"Moka! Moke... there's something I wanted to say- huh?" Tsukune who seem to be out of breath stop at seeing a huge shadow holding Moke before throwing her down in surprise and looking at him.

"HUH!? Oh it just the trash who can't do anything." Saizou snared at seeing Tsukune who gasp at seeing the monster's true form.

"UWAAAH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING!" Tsukune scream in horror and Moka seeing him there immediately was worry for his safety

"Run Tsukune! It's Saizou's true form!" Make shouted as swear began to form on his face.

"Saizou? Is this thing!? No way! Are all monster's like this!?" Jaime said shaking but the realized something (_That right. Jaime arm was transforming a little but back in school and Moka once said that, that rosario if taken off will show her true form too!_) Tsukune thought but this take his mind off the danger he was face and who horrified at seeing Saizou now in front of him.

"I can't believe you came by yourself! Looks like I can get even now that Jaime guy is no longer around to protect you!" Saizou cackle before slamming his fist into Tsukune chest sending his flying through the air and into a gravestone!

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out loud running over to him, annoyed by Saizou faster than she could act rush over to Tsukune with his held back, planing on crushing the barely conscious boy, (_He's going to kill me!?_) Tsukune thought as the fist came hammering down leading to the sound of a huge impact!  
"NOOOOOO!" Moka scream at the top pf her lung looking to where Saizou was and believing he had just kill one of her first friend.

"GA-GAH-GAHHHHHHHH!" Saizou's howl of pain caught her off guard as he jump and fell on his back holding his hand that was twitching madly, he gripped her hand and scowled at what he saw.

"What the was that!?" Moka unable to see anything as his back hitting ground kick up a small dust cloud.

"Damn, I was hoping I'd just be worry for nothing but it look like I was right." hearing someone speak, Moka turn to see Virgil standing on the far left of Saizou and Tsukune with his hand out stretch following it Moka look on his disbelief at seeing a blue energy barrier over Tsukune (_That a monster? God damn is he ugly!_) Virgil gasp in his mind surprise and disgusted by Saizou's true form.

"Another one of you American asshole!" Growl getting to his feet and glaring death at Virgil who didn't look very intimidated at all but look distinctly offended.

"I'm being call an asshole by a woman molester... got to say that a first." Virgil snorted just loud enough for Saizou to hear and take on a piss off expression before looking down at Moka who was staring back at him a grateful shock.

"Moka, Get Tsukune out of here! I'll take care of this punk." Virgil yell and Saizou snarled rushing at Virgil.

"You fucking small fries," roar said as he jump into the air over Virgil and swung his large fist at him, "I'll enjoy putting you in your place."

Without batting an eye Virgil shot his hand into the air and pass Moka's 'who had been heading over to Tsukune' and too their amazement blasted Saizou with what look like a bolt of lighting his chest! "YEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWW!" Saizou howled in pain, holding his chest, as he flew away from Virgil and into a graven stone with a crash...

"Ga! AGHA! What... kind of... monster... are you!?" Saizou barely got out twitching and spazzing on the ground, managing to roll of his back he was horrified to seeing Virgil was standing to front of him with his left hand in in his pocket and his right hand glowing with energy.

"Just an American asshole who not a big fan of bigger assholes hurting and molester person! Now you promise to leave my friends alone and I'll let you walk away from here." Virgil stated his eye's turning white with power to give him a look that made him absolutely menacing. Virgil knew the hidden threat in his words would reach even a block head like Saizou but also knew that there was likely no way he'd follow trough with it, beating the bastard up was one thing but Virgil didn't have it in him to do any more so best to try in be as intimidating as possible so he wouldn't pull this again.

"... Fine. I leave Moka a- screw you!" shout that at the last second Saizou claw at the ground quickly and threw a pal of dart in Virgil's face blinding him for the moment and dash off at a started Moka who gasp at the monster coming at her and Tsukune who had just waken up and was being carry by Moka.

"Moka look up!" yelled when he saw him and push her out-of-the-way getting claw in the back (_Oh god the hurt!_) Tsukune groan hitting the ground and Saizou grab Moka before she could do anything.

"Out of the way, you little bug!" Saizou snapped kicking Tsukune into a tree before noticing a giant flash in back of him and saw Virgil glaring a cold death his way having remove the dart from his eye's.

"Don't move! I'll crush this bitch if you-" 'BLUZZZZZZZZING!' Suddenly a dark shinning light lit over Moka who had seemingly fallen asleep, her demonic aura filling the graveyard! (_What... the... hell!?_) Virgil gasp at seeing Moka change right before his eye's, first her hair turn silver then she grew a few inches standing just a inch or to shorter then Virgil now. Virgil was also amaze at seeing her chest 'that was already pretty big to began with' grow until it snap off a buttons or two from her uniform.

"Moka!?" Tsukune grunted leaning on his elbow on the ground only to looked down and saw Moka's rosary clutched on his hand. "Oh dear Kami." he said as he saw Moka's true self and felt her power.

"Hmmm?" Moka murmured opening her eye's that were now red with slits and seeing Saizou still holding her but had on a frightened expression on his face at Moka who return it with a snarled showing off her now larger fangs.

"How long do you in on holding me, you fool!" she bellowed slamming her fist into his arm causing him to yap in pain and let go, (_Has that girl been working out or something!?_) Virgil thought at hearing even from where he was the sound of bone's cracking in Saizou's arm who take a step back while Moka dusted herself off.

"Moka... is that, you?" Tsukune ask having gotten to his feet, Moka just look at him sending a wicked and terrifying smile before turning back to Saizou who flinch at the attention.

"You've got a lot of gut's, to attack your superior like this." Moka said in a very powerful demonic female voice and chuckle at seeing him shaking.

"What wrong little rough... scare of me now? That can't be right, weren't girl's like me meant to only be molest?" Moka's mocking tone got under Saizou's skin, "SHUT UP!" Saizou slashing his arm at her, 'BRRRRRRRRHHH' there was a large crashing sound and once again Virgil look ready to blast the crap out of Saizou but stop at seeing Moka still stand with a bore look as Saizou gasp.

"B-B-B-But how!? I put all my power in that blow!" Saizou exclaimed at hearing this Moka actually look amused, "You call that power?" Moka ask flicking his arm way with and rear her foot back. "Wrong, this is what you call power!" Moka's foot drove itself into Saizou's gut, the kick echoing like a thunderclap. Saizou's face was _comical_; he doubled over, like he'd been folded in half, gasping for air then went flying off smashing through several tree and into a large rock.

"Amazing! she nothing like the other Moka!" Tsukune gasp watching the girl stand there proud of her work, (_But witch one is the realize Moka..._) Tsukune wonder as she turn to him grinning and walk up to him.

"What's wrong, are you scare of me?" she ask making her way to him until she was standing only a foot away.

"Did ya mean to hit him _that_ hard." Virgil winced as he lightly kicked at Saizou's unconscious body, hearing him groan let the meta**-**human know he was still alive.

"Of course, fools that don't know their place only need to be show it." Moka chuckle causing Virgil to look at her dryly.

"That.. nice. So I take it this is your, true form right?" Virgil ask as she take the rosary from Tsukune.

"Yes it is, but we'll have to talk another time, this me who has just awoken is tire so you both had better look after the other Moka for me." she said and touch the rosary to its chain, reattaching instantly. There was a flash over her body turning back to her pink haired form and Moka pass out in Tsukune arm's with a soft smile on her face. Virgil just look at her and sigh getting the feeling this was going to be a long school year for him.

"Well that was interesting. But let head back before rock head over there wake up." Virgil said, Tsukune quickly agreed and was helped to his feet Virgil and put Moka on his back.

"By the way where Jaime at?" Virgil ask.

"Weeeel?"

* * *

At excuse me but have you seen this girl?" Jaime ask walking up to a random girl outside the dormitories but was give a no... AGAIN!

"AWWW! Just where is this chick anyway!?" Jaime exclaimed already tire of looking for her walking off as a blonde hair girl who kept it in a ponytail and has two lines shaved across her temples walk by him and turn to head to the back of the Dorms, reaching the back she saw a forest behind the building and headed on in. After walking for a while she stop when coming a cross a man in a long black coat holding a briefcase.

"You take your time getting here Tuppence's! I was getting tire of waiting." the man said she look more bore then sorry.

"Whatever did you bring it?" Tuppence ask he held out the case to her.

"It here, A control state of Quantum Vapor in the form of a serum, ready to be use now." he said opening it to show a single yet large injection needle. Tuppence take the case looking down at it before closing.

"How many does he want me to infect, Paleman?" Tuppence ask placing it under her.

"From what Dr. Nemo's Intel found there is a human in the school already, found him give and him the full injection. He'll be the best test subject to see if these monster's power's can be weaponize." Paleman replied walking away, Tuppence's looking at him grinned feeling that she would be able to have fun soon.

* * *

To be continue.

I've done some repairs to the first chapter, sorry about that, but hopefully I at least did well on this one.


End file.
